For queries that are ambiguous (e.g., the term jaguar possibly referring to both an animal and a car) or lead to results on various disparate topics, the user typically has to manually reformulate the query to redirect the query towards the actual intent or the topic of interest. This query redirection is usually done after the user has scanned through the results shown on the search engine results page for clues on the terms to be added. The user then manually enters additional terms into the search box and issues a new query in the hope of getting more information on the topic of interest.